


Overwatch Angst ig?

by Cupcakes_R_Good



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Scars, Self-Harm, Triggers, comment please, feedback, i appreciate comments, leave a comment, please, tell me how i do, thank you, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes_R_Good/pseuds/Cupcakes_R_Good
Summary: How would some Overwatch boys react if they saw your self harm scars? Well, here ya go. Inspiration in the notes.





	Overwatch Angst ig?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> https://insertoverwatch.tumblr.com/post/175631457222/angsty-train-here-how-about-jesse-gabriel-jack  
> Check out the rest of their Tumblr!  
> https://insertoverwatch.tumblr.com/  
> They are amazing, and are taking requests as of when this was posted.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> SELF HARM

You have been Gabe's girlfriend for a year or two now, and you had just moved in with each other a few months ago. It's summer, and it's hot. Even Gabe, who normally wears black, was wearing a tight white tshirt and shorts. He was currently outside on your deck, looking out at the park behind your house. You change into a light green tank top and short shorts, and quickly pour some lemonade for you both. You head outside and hand him his drink. He nods at you, taking a sip of his drink before freezing, his eyes locking onto your arms.

"What are those...?" Gabe asks you quietly. Confused, you look down to where his eyes were locked on and your face turns red. You quickly fold your arms in a feeble attempt to cover the scars.

"N-Nothing..." You lie, but Gabe obviously wasn't having it.

"Y/N..." He glares at your arms, then up at you, gritting his teeth. "Y/N, don't lie to me..." 

"I-I... used to, uh, cut... cut myself..." You stammer, peeking up at him, afraid of his reaction.

"What?!" He roars, standing up, anger in his eyes. "Why?! Why would you do that?! Why would you hurt yourself?!" He ends up crushing his cup, not even noticing as his eyes are trained on you. "What happened to make you do this?!"

"Gabe, Gabe please-" You attempt to pull him into a hug, to try and calm him. "It's okay, I'm fine-" 

He shakes his head violently, grabbing your shoulders tightly. "No! No, it's not 'okay'! You're not 'fine'! Why would you think this is okay?! To harm yourself?" He continues ranting to you before you are finally able to calm him down.

"Gabriel, it's not your fault! I just, I couldn't handle the way my ex treated me, and cheated on me..." You explain, trying not to think about it too much. You didn't want to cry and worry him further. However, you realize you shouldn't have told him, because he turns deadly calm.

"What's his name." He states quietly. Not asking, but demanding. He wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Y-you have to promise me you won't hurt him!" You beg, knowing it won't work.

"You know I can't make promises I can't keep." He murmurs, brushing your hair out of your face. "Just please tell me. I will promise I won't kill him. But I can't promise that I won't hurt him."

\-----After-----

The sun shines on your face, and you groan, rolling over in your bed. Almost immediately, Gabe was up and took your hands in his, rotating your arms. You sigh, not even bothering to open your eyes. Gabriel has checked your arms every morning and night for any new scars. He kisses your hands, signaling he was satisfied with his 'checkup'.

Soon after, you get up and get changed, walking into the kitchen. Gabe was cooking your favorite breakfast, (whatever). Normally, he would only cook it for you every other month, but now it seemed like he cooks it every other week. You smile at him, kissing his cheek as you get ready for work. As soon as your breakfast is ready, you sit next to Gabe, your legs in his lap as you eat. Eventually, you are both ready for work. He drives you to Overwatch's base, where he works as a Commander and you as a receptionist for one of Overwatch's many branches.

"Ugh! Excuse you!" A worker snarls at you. You were just rounding the corner and you ran into eachother. You, being the smaller one, were knocked to the ground. Gabriel quickly helps you up, glaring daggers at the back of the guy who just knocked you over, anger in his eyes. You, however, laugh it off and roll your eyes.

The day rolls by, and by the time you and Gabe are walking to his car, the guy who knocked you over earlier rushed over to you, his face pale and his body jumpy.

"H-Hey, y/n, I'm so sorry about earlier! I was, uh, just in a bad mood, it won't happen again!" He stammers, obviously terrified.

"Oh! Oh you're fine, really!" You tell him, confused as to why he seemed so terrified. He just apologizes again, and quickly walks away. It wasn't until you get into Gabriel's car that it clicks.

"Gabe....? What did you say to the poor guy?" You ask him, concerned.

He doesn't respond for a moment, but then says, "He hurt you and was rude, and that kind of behavior isn’t tolerated at Overwatch." He says evenly, turning onto the road you live.

You shake your head, his protectiveness was getting kind of ridiculous. 

But you still love him

**Author's Note:**

> Again, check out the Tumblr that inspired me!  
> https://insertoverwatch.tumblr.com/  
> (Also sorry, my version is kinda trash, ^They did it better)


End file.
